1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, a lighting apparatus, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a light source device used for a projector, using a solid-state light source such as a semiconductor laser, from which light of high brightness and high output is obtained, has been attracting attention. In a technique described in JP-A-2013-250494, in order to uniformly illuminate a liquid crystal panel with light from the light source device, a superimposing optical system configured of two lens arrays and a superimposing lens is used,
In the light source device, a diffused light that is generated by diffusing some of light from the semiconductor laser and fluorescence that is generated by causing remaining light from the semiconductor laser to be incident on a fluorescent body layer are synthesized.
However, since bleeding of fluorescence occurs in the fluorescent body layer, but bleeding of fluorescence is not considered in the light source device, a diameter of a light condensing spot formed in a diffusion plate generating the diffused light is approximately equal to a diameter of a light condensing spot formed in the fluorescent body layer. Thus, a difference in size of a light emitting region occurs between the fluorescent body layer and the diffusion plate. Thus, there is a problem that superimposing performance of the superimposing optical system is different depending on colors and color unevenness occurs in an image.